In general, when a performance test is performed on an electrical component, such as an IC package or the like, there are used electrical component sockets each of which detachably retains the electrical component, to electrically connect it to an external measuring device. Among these electrical component sockets, the electrical component socket of so-called clamshell type includes: a socket body disposed with an accommodating portion which accommodates therein the electrical component; and a socket cover which is axially supported in rotatable at one side end portion of the socket body, and, in a closed state, presses to fix the electrical component accommodated in the accommodating portion. Furthermore, the electrical component socket to be applied to a high functional device of high power consumption includes a heat sink.
In the conventional electrical component socket of the type mentioned above, a pressure member for pressing the electrical component capable of moving up and down is disposed between the socket body and the socket cover, and a corrugated spring is made to intervene between an upper surface of the pressure member and a lower surface of the socket cover, so that the pressure member is pressed to the electrical component by an urging force of the corrugated spring. Furthermore, the heat sink capable of moving up and down is provided in the socket cover, so that the heat sink is urged downwards to be in contact with the electrical component, by a compression spring disposed on an upper surface of the socket cover.
Then, when the electrical component is retained by using such an electrical component socket, firstly, the socket cover is opened to thereby accommodate the electrical component in the accommodating portion of the socket body, and next, the socket cover is closed so that the electrical component is pressed to be fixed (refer to Patent literature 1).